Living La Vida
by o0bLaCk-RoSe0o
Summary: Jimena's past life,when she was kickin it with her homies. Please read and submit review... CHAPTER SEVEN
1. Party

Okay ppl, this is my very, very, very 1st Fanfic and I hope you like it. Please review it and tell me what you think about my story and give me ideas for my story. And tell me if you think I should go on, and e-mail me!!!

Thanx.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

Party

A fist came flying at Jimena, but she quickly ducked missing the fist by a couple of inches. 

"I told, _por que _if you mess with one of us you mess _con todas_," Jimena said angrily. 

"_Callate_, bit**," Lety said angrily. Jimena nodded to her homies; Sandra, Rebeca, and Christina.

"_Y que te pasa?_ Trying to take our _vatos_ and coming onto our territory?" Rebeca asked her eyes searching for a beer bottle. 

"_Sabes que?_ I'm feeling _simpatica_ right now, we're not fighting cause I know its unfair," Jimena said with a smirk. Lety was alone without her homies; however, Jimena had hers. 

"Oh, but we'll be seeing each other _muy, muy pronto_," Sandra added. 

"_Asta luego,_" Rebeca waved teasingly. 

Jimena slammed Sandra's car door shut. She leaned back onto the passenger's seat taking in a deep breath. All she wanted to do now was see Veto. 

"Hey _Chicas_, I heard that there's a _fiesta_ over at Roberto's. _Queren ir?"_ Sandra asked starting the ignition to her black, Camaro. 

"_Claro_, _pero nomas queres ir por que alli esta Roberto,"_ Christina grinned, as she turned up the volume to the car stereo. 

"So I guess that's a _si,_" Sandra said as she pushed her foot down on the gas and sped into the night. 

Jimena could here the music from the party from a couple blocks away. A gentle breeze caressed her cheek and blew her long, black hair about. Out of nowhere a premonition hit her and her eyes widened as she gripped onto the handle of the door.

"What did you see?" Sandra aked quickly glancing at her. Jimena remembered. Vato held her in his arms and kissed her, but then her friends came and took her because there was a big battle going on between a lot of gangs.

"There's gonna be a big _pelea _between a lot of gangs. We'd better be prepared," Jimena answered. Jimena had a strange ability; she received premonitions. However, only her homies knew about that and they kept it a secret. She barely ever really described her premonitions to her homies, but they understood. Sandra nodded in understanding.

"So do you know if _nosotros ganamos_?" Christina asked interested. 

"_No se,_" Jimena answered. "Let's just party and forget about it," Jimena said trying to forget about the premonition, but her premonitions were always right and could never be stopped. 

Sandra parked the car a block away because the streets were packed with cars. Jimena slammed the door shut to the car and walked with her homegirls to Roberto's house where the party was. 

Jimena walked into the backyard where the loud music was coming from. The vibrations pulsing through her body and the urge to dance was taking over. Jimena glanced out to the backyard where girls wore revealing clothes; as if advertising their bodies to the guys. Flaunting around letting guys use them. Disgusted Jimena turned to look away and looked down at her outfit. She wore a tight, black see-through tank top over a black bra, baggy, black slacks, and Doc Martens. 

She pushed through the throng of dancers, guys trying to dance with her, but she pushed through. Her soft, brown eyes scanning the crowd, looking for Veto. 

"Jaguar," someone whispered behind her. She turned to face Veto, who was looking incredibly handsome. His black hair spiked, his skin a deep bronze, and his dark brown eyes on her. He wore a tight black muscle T, faded, baggy jeans, heavy black boots, and a little diamond in his right ear. She smiled back at him. 

He pulled her up against his body as they danced together. She could feel jealous stared from girls who had hoped Veto had danced with them and maybe did even more with them, but he would never do that.

"Let's get something to drink," he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling the side of her neck. His hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the throng of dancers.


	2. Lety Looking For Revenge

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanx to the people who reviewed my story, and to the people who are reading my story please review it. Thanx

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter One

Lety Looking For Revenge

"Here," Veto said kindly as he handed her a beer, which he had opened for her already.

"_Gracias_," Jimena thanked as she took the cold bottle of beer and gulped some down, her breath smelling of liquor.

"Alright where the hell are you? Jimena, Sandra, Christina, and Rebeca," Lety stormed in angrily shouting over the loud music looking for a fight. Jimena turned scanning the area searching for the person who had just called her name, as did everyone else. Jimena now recognized the voice, Lety's. 

"Hey look at _quen regreso,_" Sandra said as she stood next to Jimena's side. She motioned to her head over to Lety and her gang, which seemed to be picking a fight with Rebeca and Christina. Jimena knew Rebeca and Christina very well and knew that they could kick ass, but not against Lety's gang because they didn't fist fight they used weapons. Jimena patted her back pocket making sure her six-inch blade was with her, and it was. Veto looked at her, eyes cautious and caring

"Don't worry. I can handle myself," Jimena said as she ran her hands up his rock hard, muscular chest sensing his worry over her, which annoyed her. 

"I know, go I'll see you tomorrow in the park," he said as he lightly kissed her on the lips giving her the strength she needed to fight. 

"_Adios_," she whispered as he pulled away and walked away. "Let's go kick some ass," Jimena said as a coy smile creped across her face.

"Hurry. Do you have your blade? _Porque _I have mine," Sandra said as they began walking over to Lety and her gang. 

Jimena could feel the adrenaline rushing through her as it always did before a fight. Jimena followed closely behind Sandra as they walked over.

"Hey _puta_, you wanna take this outside?" Jimena asked taking a step forward in front of Lety. Lety's face reddened as the word _puta_ left Jimena's mouth. 

"What did you fucking call me?" Lety asked angrily as she took a step closer to Jimena. The space between them decreasing.

"Let's take this outside like she said," Sandra said taking a step closer. Jimena looked over Lety's gang members, Josefina, Prisma, Valentina, who people called Tina for short, and Sylvia. Prisma, Tina, and Josefina all had the tough look. However, Sylvia's face looked haunted with all her piercing. Lety was the leader like Jimena; however, Lety probably had double the amount of tattoos Jimena had. 

Lety swiftly turned and quickly turned and walked out. 

"Look who's pissed," Christina muttered, irritated by the presence of Lety and her gang.

"Yah, and where were you guys?" Rebeca asked a bit upset.

"Coming," Jimena said her muscles tense and hardening. 

"I so wanna fuck them up so bad they won't ever call us out again or come looking _por nosotros_," Christina said angrily. Jimena could feel her hatred arising.

"Hey _calmate chica_, don't need to get all fired up about it," Jimena said trying to calm her down. Jimena knew that when Christina got really mad she lost control and could do some pretty bad damage. The last time she had really lost and practically beaten some gang member to death and afterwards the rest of the gang came back and beat her up really bad, but they didn't talk about that anymore. 

They now stood in a dark, cold alley besides an old abandoned factory. 

"Now what did you call me in the there again?" Lety asked her anger arising once again. 

"You heard me you fucking _puta_, you sluty whore," Jimena said her anger now arising from deep within her. 

Lety burst and swung at Jimena's face. Her third swing finally hit Jimena's lip. Jimena cocked her fist back and swung hard and low and punched Lety in the stomach. Lety gasped for air and clutched her stomach as if cradling a baby.

"You bitch," Lety said gasping for air, but she didn't give up. She kept swinging at Jimena, but missing. Jimena then swung hard once again and her fist landed on Lety's jaw. Jimena heard a pop and watched as Lety covered her mouth, blood seeping through her slender fingers.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry for writing so short

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	3. Jimena & Lety

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thank you to the following reviews given by in order to date: **Liz Tybalt****, ****xbrokenfairyx****, ****MagzDD****, ****StarWars-Freak****, ****Dalesha****, and Kristin. From now on when ever you see a * before a word or words, that means that at he end of the chapter you will find a definition for it or a translation. Thank you and keep reviewing, and read my other story. **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Three

By:

Prtychic_2007

"What, you want some more?" Jimena asked, taunting Lety as she fell to the ground on her knees gasping for air. Jimena and Lety were both *hard-core gang members and were probably the toughest from their *turf. Jimena kicked Lety hard on the side as she rolled onto her back. Jimena learned early not to pity other gang members because they would never pity her. 

"Leave her alone *_puta,_" Prisma said as she pushed Jimena from the back. Jimena had not anticipated her attack and almost fell forward. Jimena angrily turned to face Prisma. They walked sideways in a circle, Jimena waiting for her first attack. Jimena never threw the first attack; she waited patiently waiting to throw the attack back twice as hard. 

Prisma lunged at her and punched her in the stomach. Jimena gasped for air and punched Prisma, her fist landing on her right eye. However, Prisma quickly cut Jimena's arm with her blade. Jimena took a few steps back and glanced down at her wound. Pain stabbed her right arm as blood trickled down her arm to her fingertips and onto the cold, black cement floor. 

"*_Vas a pager,"_ Jimena said angrily, but just before Jimena pulled out her cold blade she heard sirens. Her heart dropped, "*_Vamonos_," Jimena shouted as her and her gang members retreated and rushed out of the alley and back to Sandra's car. The cold air stung her deep, bloody, fresh cut. Jimena covered it with her hand putting pressure on it and got into the car slamming the door.

"Close call," Sandra said starting the ignition. Jimena nodded checking out Sandra's fighting wounds. Her lip was bleeding and her left eye looked swollen. 

Sandra saw Jimena and said, "Don't worry." Jimena looked into the rear view mirror to see Rebeca and Tina's faces, which were smudged with dirt. Tina's hair was completely messed up and looked as if one of Let's gang bangers had dragged her by the hair. Rebeca looked okay, except for her torn shirt. 

"So where to now?" Sandra asked as she sped through a red light, the stereo speakers vibrating as the music flooded out. 

"Let's go to my *_casa_," Rebeca said trying to wipe the dirt off her face. Sandra made a right and drove towards Rebeca's house. Jimena leaned back in her seat absorbing all the music from the stereo. Jimena remembered when she had first been *jumped-in, they old gang members had torn out her hoop earrings, as in most cases, broken two ribs, and broke her arm. Jimena was glad she had joined that gang instead of another gang from another street. If she had joined the other gang they would have *sexed-in her. Jimena had pledged her life to the gang, as everyone usually did. Jimena grinned, remembering her first *prestige crime. She had boosted a car and had gotten away with it, and earned her respect. However, most gang bangers on the first try did not succeed unless they had help from another, but Jimena didn't need help. She was a youth gang member from Ninth Street, her street name, *_leyenda_, for that was what she was. Everyone knew her, the legend from Ninth Street. No one tried to mess with her; however, rival gangs would call her and her gang out.

"*_Llegamos_," Sandra said turning off the ignition. She parked her Camaro in Rebeca's driveway. Sandra's black Camaro was the first car she boosted, she kept it to remember that significant moment in her life, proud of it. "*_Ai, que te paso_?" Sandra asked removing Jimena's arm off of her cut.

"It's *_nada_," Jimena said beginning to pull away. Jimena and her gang always looked out for each other. However, Jimena did have some rules, no drugs, but you could drink on occasions, and to be loyal to the gang and always watch each other's back.

"Let's get inside, so we can clean up," Rebeca said opening the door. Rebeca's house was trashed. The checkered curtains that hung above her windows were torn and dusty. The carpet was stained, the furniture had duck tape covering holes, and the wall's paint was pealing. Her two younger brothers came running into the living room, which smelt like cigarettes, Jose and Luis. Rebeca's mom sat at the old, busted up dining table with a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other. She took a drag from her cigarette and blew the smoke out into the air.

"*_Mama_, what did I tell you, coem on let's go to bed," Rebeca said putting out the cigarette and taking the bottle of tequila out of her hand and dumped the tequila down the drain. 

"Why'd you that for?" Rebeca's drunk mother asked trying to stand up.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hard-core gang member: _Leader_

Turf: _Territory _

Puta: _Bitch_

Vas a pagar: _You're gonna pay_

Vamonos: _Let's go_

Casa: _House_

Jumped-in: _An initiation rite in which a potential gang member is beaten by gang members_

Sexed-in: _Initiation for females which means that they are forced to have sex with one or more male gang members_

Prestige crime: _Crime committed to gain status from other gang members_

Leyenda: _Legend_

Llegamos: _We're here_

Ai que te paso: _Ay what happen_

Nada: _Nothing_

Mama: _Mom_

****

Well thanx for reviewing and nex chapter should be up soon! Email me!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****


	4. Drive by

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl, sry I haven't updated in a while…I got into a car accident, so lyk everyday except on weekends til lyke December I hafta go to lyk sum chiropractor prson cuz I sprained mah spinal cord N neck…well yah, buh I'll try to update as soon as possible. N thanx for the reviews N if yah keep reviewin I'll keep updating. N email me! N im gunna translate in parentheses (I tink I spelled dat wrong) cuz translating at the end takes 4evas! N I'm not translating words that I've used more than once in the chapter Thanx once again 4 da reviews!!! So now r/r.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF LYNNE EWING'S CHARACTERZ AND MAY I ADD THAT LYNNE EWING IS TRULY BRILLIANT!!! BRAVO!!!

This chapter is dedicated to the ppl who reviewed my story so far

Jimena's Past Life

Chapter 4

__

Drive-by

By: Prtychic_2007

"You _chicas_ wanna go take a walk?" Rebeca asked coming out of her mother's bedroom.

"Sure," Christina shrugged her shoulders putting down the coke she was drinking. "Come on Jimena _y_ (and) Sandra," Christina pleaded. 

"Vamonos (lets go)," Jimena grinned placing her coke down on the table. "What about _tus hermanos (_your brothers)?" Jimena asked smiling down at Jose and Luis, who were seven years old. Jose had curly black hair and dark brown eyes. His twin brother, Luis looked exactly the same as him, however, they had two different personalities. "Hey Jose _que vas hacer quando eres mas grande?_ (what are you gonna be when you're bigger)" Jimena asked gently punched his left shoulder. 

__

"Un cholo (a gangster)" he answered proudly. "Can you ask Veto if I can be in his gang?" He asked Jimena. Jimena looked down at him and smiled. 

"Sure, _lo que queras hefe_ (whatever you want boss_)_" Jimena smiled and stood up eyeing Rebeca who was sadly shaking her head. 

"What about you?" Jimena asked Luis. 

"_Yo quero ser un doctor _(I wanna be a doctor)," Luis answered proudly, which made Rebeca smile. Jimena knew how Rebeca felt. Rebeca didn't want her brothers living the life, she wanted them to move on and leave the ghettos and live a good life. 

"Let's go," Rebeca said opening the door. "Hey Jose and Luis lock the door when we leave, don't go outside, try not to make any noise, don't wake mom up, there's food in the refrigerator, and whatever you do don't open the door up for anybody, but me or one of us," Rebeca instructed as Jose and Luis nodded their heads in understanding. "If you guys be good we'll take you guys out to the park _manana (_tomorrow, n there's supposed to be a tilde on the 1st n. Does Nee1 know how to put a tilde on it?) 

"Yay," the two boys shouted happily, but Rebeca silenced the by putting a finger to her lips. 

"_Adios_ (bye)," Rebeca whispered closing the door. 

Jimena, Sandra, Rebeca, and Christina all walked on the sidewalk in silence thinking about Jimena's premonition. "So do you know which gang we're fighting?" Rebeca asked breaking the silence.

"I never saw," Jimena answered irritated. She wished she knew because if she did it would be of great help. 

"Maybe it's Lety's gang," Sandra pointed out. 

"Maybe," Jimena thought to herself wondering what were the possibilities.

"The bloods," Christina answered her eyes widening. The "bloods" is what a big gang in LA called themselves. They consisted of about seventeen gang bangers. They wore red as a symbol of blood and sold drugs, weapons, the works. They also boosted cars and did little "missions" for others, but for a price. They were well known and were made up of girls and guys. 

"If that's so we're going to need help," Rebeca added.

"We've got Veto's gang and… we did have Lety's till…" Christina began. They all grew silent. Lety, Prisma, Josefina, Tina, and Sylvia used to be in Jimena's gang until they split up. Jimena was the leader, however, Lety wanted to kick Jimena out and of the gang. Jimena's current homies stood up for her and disagreed. So they fought, Lety lost and left the group along with Prisma, Josefina, Tina, and Sylvia. Jimena's gang was from Ninth Street and had earned the title. Veto's gang and Lety's gang were also from Ninth Street, however they didn't really have names for their gangs. 

"Look," Sandra's eyes widened with fear as a red Mustang turned the block onto Ninth Street. "The bloods," Sandra whispered. The bloods all drove red Mustangs; so it was easy identify them. 

"They're coming our way," Rebeca said through clenched teeth. 

"When you see it duck," Jimena said eyes attentive. The car came closer and the black, tinted window to the passenger's side rolled down. Jimena stood bravely waiting, as time seemed to slow down. As soon as she saw the gun she ducked missing the bullets, they shot three times. She and her homies dove behind a bunch of trashcans. "You guys okay?" Jimena asked as they nodded. She stood as the car began to speed away. "Assholes!" Jimena shouted. "We'll see each other again!" someone shouted from the car as they disappeared. 

Jimena turned to face her homies, her best friends. "You sure you guys okay?" Jimena asked glancing at them as they dusted off their clothes. 

"Who the hell do they think they are? Fuckin bastards coming onto out territory, thinking they own our turf," Christina yelled angrily.

"So now we know who we're fighting," Rebeca muttered. 

"I think we should call it a night and go home before the cops some to check out what happened," Sandra said pulling her hair back into a rubber band. 

"Let's go crash at my house," Rebeca said turning to the direction of her house. 

"Yah come on," Christina joined Rebeca. Jimena and Sandra followed behind them. "What the hell do they want?" Sandra asked Jimena. "It's not like we did anything," she added.

"We? You mean Ninth Street. I have a feeling this is cause of Lety's gang," Jimena answered. She shivered as a cold breeze blew past her. 

"This fuckin sucks. If one gang from Ninth Street does something they jeopardize all the gangs from Ninth Street," Sandra muttered shaking her head. "You know I don't know why ever did join a gang?" Sandra said sadly. "No offense," Sandra added grinning. 

"To tell you _la verdad_ (the truth) I don't know why I joined a gang either," Jimena said looking down at her feet. 

"Shit!" Jimena said slamming her forehead with the palm of her hand. 

"What?" Sandra asked confused.

"Veto," she said worried. 

"Oh, don't worry he can handle himself," Sandra reminded. 

"Yah, I guess," Jimena said hiding her worry. They finally arrived at Rebeca's house to find Jose and Luis cuddled up together on the raggedy old couch sleeping with the TV still on. Jimena and Sandra each slept on a folding mattress, Christina slept on the recliner, and Rebeca slept on a bunch of blankets.

That night Jimena dreamt of a beautiful woman with a flowing white tunic. They were both in a gazebo under the moon outside of an ancient temple. The woman told her to visit a woman named, Maggie Craven. Jimena had dreamt of this many times before, she even knew the address to the woman she mentioned her to visit by heart. However, she Jimena never did search for the woman. "Now go my child," the woman said as darkness engulfed her and she disappeared. 

Jimena woke up startled in the middle of the night. Why did she always dream of the same woman? Did her dreams mean something? And why had she called her "my child"? Jimena got up and poured herself a glass of water and went back to sleep and dreamt of the same lady.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K I would lyk to thank the ppl who reviewd mah story!!! THANK YOU!!! N those who haven't yet plz do…thanx N the nex chapter should b up soon! N I won't take 4ever the way I did B4. N plz read mah other 2 stories, "Serena and Stanton: Forbidden Love" and "Hekate's Daughters" which I just started, well thanx again n don 4get to review ppl!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. After School

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey ppl I jus wanted to say tanks fur the reviews and I really hope to receive more!!! Now plz read n sorry fur tkain so long to update n I'm gunna try updating at least once a week frm now on. Now plz read!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jimena's Past Life

Chapter Five

__

After School

By: Prtychic_2007

"So _como estaba _(how was) school?" Veto asked as he pulled away from the curb. 

"What do you think? I only go because of _mi abuelita, _(my grandma)" Jimena answered with a smile. "It makes her _feliz_, (happy)" she added.

"You wanna eat some tacos?" Veto asked as her sped through a red light. Jimena shrugged and tossed her backpack in the back. She had had a lousy day at school. She had detention for a week starting next Monday for talking back to a dean. 

"What's on your mind?" Veto asked giving her a devilish grin. Veto did not attend school, he had dropped out in 10th grade. 

"Detention for a week," Jimena muttered. 

"So don't go." 

"I can't just not go because or else they'll call _mi abuelita_ and tell her, and I really don't want her to worry," Jimena said. The sun's rays warmed her tanned skin.

"Well you still can't beat my record," Veto laughed. Veto was a troublemaker at school since he was young. He had been suspended from school many times.

"Yah," she laughed. They parked outside of a taco restaurant. Veto, a gentleman, opened Jimena's door for her and gently kissed her forehead. The smells of Mexican spices filled the air making her hungry. 

****

While Eating…

"So um… have the Bloods been bothering you guys?" referring to him and his gang. 

"Yah, actually they have. How did you know?" he asked lifting an eyebrow. Veto rarely talked to Jimena about his enemies, not wanting her to worry. 

"Well those sons uh bitches came shooting at us last night," she swallowed. 

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked his anger arising. "Where?" he asked before she could answer. 

"By Rebeca's," she answered taking a bite of her spicy taco the juices running down her chin, but she quickly wiped them away.

"They're gunna pay for messin' with _nosotros_, (us)" he said angrily. "Did anyone get hurt?" he asked the anger disappearing from his soft, caring eyes. 

"_Nadien_, (nobody)" Jimena answered. 

"Let's go, I have to do homework," Jimena said rubbing her forehead. She had a really bad headache and had to do homework. He nodded. 

****

Outside of Jimena's apartment…

"_Donde esta _(where is) my good bye kiss?" Veto teased causing Jimena to smile. He leaned her up against his low to the ground, sleek black car and kissed her passionately. His hands wrapped around her waist. Her hands ran up his rock-hard solid chest and around his neck. 

"I have to go," Jimena managed to say through kisses. 

"_Te amo_ (I love you)," he whispered into her ear as he traced kissed down her neck until she pulled away. 

"I love you too," she smiled and walked away. 

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl sorry dat dis chapter is sooo short but I promise I'll make up for the shortness in the chapter to come or maybe the following…lol. Well anyways review if ya want to know wuts gunna happen nex!!! N read n review mah two other stories if ya want to k?!?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	6. More Homies

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K ppl sorry this chapter took 4ever to come out… I'll try to have the other chapter out soon!!! Well read up!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Living La Vida

Chapter Six

__

More Homies 

By: Joanna

"Hello?" Jimena spoke into the phone.

"Jimena we're going to The Plaza." Sandra began. The Plaza was a teen dance club made for gangsters. They made it to try keep gangsters off the streets, and it was actually working a little. "Wanna go?" 

"Uh…"

"Oh come on Jimena _tienes que ir_ (you have to go) cause we haven't gone in a long time. And even tough cholas like you need to party sometimes," Sandra insisted. "Veto and his gang are going," she added.

"Fine," Jimena answered. She was right. She needed a break and the Plaza was a great place to just hang out.

"We'll be at your house _a las ocho_ (at eight)," Sandra said. Jimena glanced at the clock, which read 7:25.

"Okay, see you then, bye."

"_Adios_ (bye)," Jimena said and hung up. "_Abuelita voy a salir_ (Grandma I'm going out)," Jimena shouted. Her grandmother was in the kitchen making enchiladas. Jimena's grandma knew about her being in a gang, but never told her anything. Jimena sometimes could hear her cry and pray at night for Jimena to leave the gang. However, although Jimena loved her _abuelita_ there was no way she was going to leave her homies. 

Jimena rummaged through her closet. She finally pulled out ultra low-rise hip-huggers and a silky silver halter-top. She got dressed quickly and pulled on some Doc Martens. She put on dark eye shadow, a little bit of concealer, and lip-gloss. She pulled the top-half of her hair back in a clip and rushed out of her room. Ten minutes later she was in Sandra's Camaro with her homies off to the Plaza. 

"Hey there's these _chicas_, who have potential and want to be in a gang," Christina spoke up. 

"I don't know…" Jimena thought about the idea. It would be good to have a few more homies around. 

"Well they're meeting at the Plaza _a las nueve_ (at nine)," Christina said before Jimena could finish. 

"Hey it's a good idea, I mean they can help us _con_ (with) the Bloods and stuff," Sandra spoke up.

"Sure what the hell," Jimena smiled. 

"Where'd you get the earring?" Rebeca asked. Jimena forgot she had put on the new gold hoop earrings Veto had given her a week ago. 

"Veto," she said simply and Rebeca grinned at her. 

"So how long have you guys been going out for?" Rebeca asked. 

"I don't know a couple months?" Jimena shrugged. "It's getting really serious," Jimena informed them. 

"You guys seem in love or something," Sandra laughed. 

"We are," Jimena smiled. She didn't really talk to them about Veto.

"I wish I were in love _con alguen_ (with someone)," Christina said with a dreamy look on her face. 

"You will one day," Rebeca gently nudged her shoulder, causing Christina to come back to reality. Jimena and her homies weren't like other gangs they were like a family who watched out for each other and could do some damage. 

"Here we are," Sandra said parking the car and unlocking the doors.

"Let's party," Christina smiled.

"Shit," Rebeca muttered.

"Now what?" Christina frowned.

"Lety," Jimena answered and watched as Lety and her homies entered The Plaza.

"Let's just forget about them," Sandra said and looked back at something.

"What are you looking at?" Jimena asked and turned around. She grinned, "Roberto." She nodded. Roberto was a fine vato, he was also a player, but Sandra didn't seem to care.

"Hey," someone whispered into her ear. She quickly recognized Veto as he slipped his arms around her waist. She smiled and turned around to face him. He smiled down at her, his eyes lingering on her body and a feeling of 'want' spread across her body with an aching need. She pushed her body up against his and wrapped her arms around his neck as he traced kisses down her neck.

"Let's ditch this place and go back to my apartment," he smiled. He was giving her an open invitation and Jimena wanted this night to be theirs. 

"Sure," she smiled as their lips met and his tongue traced over hers. "Let me tell them first," she said referring to her homies. He nodded.

"Hey _chica_," Sandra smiled as Roberto's arm slid around her waist. 

"Hey I'm going, but can you set up a time and place for those _chicas _who wanna be in?" Jimena asked as she slipped her hands into her pockets. 

"No problem," she smiled. "See you later." 

Jimena turned and walked over to Veto's low-rider and got in. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and they drove off into the dark moonless night to his apartment. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

K well review it if u wanna read the next chapter!!! Lol, n sorry this chapter is so short I mean I couldn't go on cause it'd b all graphic n stuff and mah story is PG-13, so sorry… well review and if u can puh-leez read and review mah other two stories; Serena & Stanton: Forbidden Love and Daughters Of The Dark Moon… and thanx fur all the reviews ppl!!! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	7. Premonition

(a/n: Hey ppl sorry this chapter has taken lyk 4ever to come out!!! S-O-R-R-Y… well read up n I jus wanted to say that I don't own the following characters: Jimena, Veto, Adriana, Leda, and Elena (3 last ppl r mentioned in Book 7: Moon Demon) Well Read…)

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Lynne Ewing's characters!!!

Before you read any further I NEED a beta reader!!! Any volunteers?!? Anyone?!? 

****

Living La Vida

Chapter Seven

__

Premonition

"Ready?" Jimena asked before turning onto Ninth Street. The gang nodded. Tonight they were jumping in three _chicas_; Adriana, Leda, and Elena. Jimena's bad ass self was on the verge of surfacing and tonight she was going to let it all out. "You know the rules," Jimena said as they walked around the STOP sign. "Nine minutes, do as much damage as possible, and kick ass," Jimena smiled slyly. 

"Let's do it," Sandra smiled as she walked besides Jimena with Rebeca and Christina behind them. They were dressed in black and walked together under the dark, moonless sky. Jimena gripped her moon amulet, as she always did before a fight or before she jacked a car. It always gave her a sense of comfort. "There," Sandra said motioning towards three _mexicanas_. Jimena nodded. 

"Get ready," she whispered as adrenaline pulsed through her fit body. Her muscles tensed and her hands turned into tight fists. Rebeca and Christina slowed their pace leaving a gap between them and Jimena and Sandra. Jimena and Sandra pushed through the three girls, the three girls aware of what was about to happen. Suddenly Jimena and Sandra turned to face the girls who were surrounded by _El Nueve_. Jimena slugged the girl in front of her and then her home girls followed her. She the leader always attacked first and then her homies, never her homies before her. Eight minutes of intense beating passed and still the three girls just barely stood. Jimena swung hard and low and hit one of them in the side knowing that she had probably just broken a rib, but that was the cost of entering her gang. Jimena gripped the girl's hair and held her head above the ground and cocked her fist back. She was about to swing when, but just before her fist was about to hit the girl's face Sandra spoke, "Nine minutes." 

Jimena grinned, the girl was lucky Sandra had just declared nine minutes or else her pretty little face wouldn't be that pretty. Jimena, Sandra, Rebeca, and Christina pulled back satisfied. Their reputation was the best around these parts of LA. The three girls lay severely beaten on the sidewalk in front of them. Sandra, Rebeca, and Christina looked at Jimena awaiting her response. The girls were tough, but could they fight? If they could take a beating from _El Nueve_ they could probably fight. 

"A month from now go to the Plaza, we'll find you," Jimena declared. She tossed an earring she had torn out from one of the girls' ears besides the three severely beaten bodies. And with that they left without feeling a single feeling of guilt or pity. 

~*~ A Month Later ~*~

"You think those _chicas_ will show?" Sandra asked Jimena. They sat at a table in the back of the dance club. 

"If they don't they're _idiotas_ cause they got jumped for no reason," Jimena shrugged. Her eyes scanned the place once again and stopped when she saw the three girls dressed in dark colors. "There," Jimena said getting up. Sandra, Rebeca, and Christina stood up at the same time.

Jimena approached the girls first. "I'm Jimena," Jimena said with a nod. "This here is Sandra," Jimena motioned with her head. The girls nodded. "And they're Christina and Rebeca."

"I'm Adriana," the one in the center said. "This here's Leda," she motioned to the girl to her left, who smiled. 

"Elena," the one to Adriana's right spoke up. 

"Well as you may know we're _El Nueve_," Jimena said with a grin. "I'm known as risky, my street name," Jimena smiled, loosening up. 

"Chancey," Sandra smiled. 

"Faith," Rebeca said eyeing them. 

"And I'm Damage," Christina smiled. Their street names basically described them. Jimena was always taking risks. Sandra took her chances. Rebeca was the religious one in the group. She wore a think silver chain with a round pendant hanging around it. A cross on one side and a picture of _La Virgin De Guadalupe_ on the other. She was always whispering a silent prayer to Mary before a fight. Damage was Christina, she may be a girl, but she could probably whoop anyone's ass. 

"You _chicas_ will earn you names later on," Sandra informed them. 

"So how about we party since you _chicas_ are now _cholas de El Nueve_," Jimena grinned. "And will soon be well known," Jimena added with a wink.

"Just like us," Christina said, gently elbowing Rebeca. 

Jimena decided to show these girls a good time. Being in a gang had its good sides and bad sides to it. So why not show them the good sides now that they were in. 

"I heard there's gunna be one big ass _fiesta_ over at Carlos's house," Sandra said as she rested a teasing arm on Jimena's shoulder. Jimena yanked away and her eyesight blurred. Jimena gripped onto someone's arm as a vision flashed before her very eyes: The Bloods were in a low-rider driving past a group of cholas, them. Then Jimena caught site of a gun, the bullets pierced through the air and headed towards one of them. Jimena couldn't see her face, but then it all became clearer to her and she saw the face! The vision vanished and Jimena's eyes became watery. How could it be? That face… that face belonged to one of her home girls. One of her best friends! Not again. She first foresaw Miranda's death and now she foresaw her home girl's death! She looked up terrified, and into the face that belonged to the one who had been shot in her vision, her premonition, which couldn't be stopped. 

(a/n: DunDunDun… Who's death did she foresee?!? Well to find out you're going to have to review!!! Well I know this isn't the best story, but still… plz review!!! And check out my other stories too! Till my next update… lataz)

(a/nn: Any beta readers out there?!? Email me if so…)


End file.
